nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript/Screeching Doll
Screeching Doll Season 1, Episode 12 (Opening shot; fade in to a grassy hill then pan toward it. Dissolve to Mei Mei, Mr Fluffy, and Ulysses in a grassy field next to the hill. They seem to be looking for something. Ulysses is walking with his horn pointing downward at the grass.) *[Ulysses] “So…what exactly do you want me to look for?” *[Mr Fluffy] “Anything metal.” *[Ulysses] “Oh, please! You’re using me like I’m a metal detector.” *[Mr Fluffy] “Don’t worry. I’m just asking you to do a favor for me.” *[Mei Mei] “Mr Fluffy decides to take a short break from baking. He wants to collect metal stuff.” *[Mr Fluffy] “Right. I just thought ‘Oh why not? It wouldn’t hurt if I try something new’. So that’s what I did. I tried something new, which is metal detecting.” *[Mei Mei] “So what happens if you detect any metal?” *[Ulysses] “Well, darling. It’s rather easy to remember. The more electrical currents I feel rushing into my horn, the closer I am to a piece of metal.” *[Mei Mei] “Well…that’s a mouthful. And that sounds very important to remember.” (Ulysses feels a shock through his horn.) *[Ulysses] “Ahh!” *[Mr Fluffy] “What is it? You picked up on metal already?” *[Ulysses] “Hold on. I think it’s…straight forward.” (He walks forward slowly. He felt more electrical currents rushing through his horn.) *[Ulysses] “Yes yes yes! Right here! Mr Fluffy, get your shovel!” *[Mr Fluffy] (running into view with a shovel) “I’m on it!” (Mr Fluffy began to dig where the metal is. After a few seconds of digging, he pulls out something.) *[Mr Fluffy] “Aha! An old quarter!” *[Ulysses] “Are you sure you want to keep that? It looks like it’s been under there for quite a while.” *[Mr Fluffy] “No worries. I’ll just polish this thing, and it’ll be the first to be the member of my metal collection club.” (As he climbs out of the hole, he notices something sticking out from the ground. It looks like a small pale arm. Curious, he tries to pull the thing out of the dirt. It was a lot of work, and he had to stop. The arm seems to be connected to a small body in a red dress.) *[Mr Fluffy] “Ulysses…could you pull this thing out?” (The unicorn’s horn glows and it pulls the thing out of the dirt without any trouble. The thing reveals itself as a small doll with pale skin, brown eyes, long orange hair, red dress, and black shoes. There seems to be a smile stitched on its face.) *[Ulysses] “What is this?” (Mr Fluffy and Mei Mei took a good look at the doll.) *[Mei Mei] “It looks dirty.” *[Mr Fluffy] “Almost like it’s been in the dirt for years.” *[Ulysses] “Oh, so horrid! I do not want to touch something so…so…unclean!” *[Mei Mei] “Don’t worry. We’ll just clean it up.” (Cut to the bakery. The doll is being washed with a rag and some liquid soap.) *[Mr Fluffy] “We’ll just clean off all the dirt and sod, and bam! This doll will be ready to go!” *[Mei Mei] “And I get to keep it, right?” *[Mr Fluffy] “Uh, Mei Mei? I’m afraid this doll is too damaged. Sorry, but I can’t let you keep it.” *[Ulysses] “Besides, that was a really old doll. It’s a little too withered to play with.” (nervous chuckle) “R-right?” *[Mr Fluffy] “Yeah…uh, right.” *[Mei Mei] “You idiots ruined me!” (She gives out with a sob. The others look with sorrow.) *[Mr Fluffy] “W…what if that doll is cursed or haunted or something?” (Cut to the exterior of the bakery. The entire building shook by the loud screaming and crying from Mei Mei. Cut to the robot’s tower. Ulysses has the doll with him.) *[Ulysses] “Oh dear. What ever can I do? I have this ugly doll and I don’t know what to do with it.” (brightens up) “Yes! I can give it to someone, of course! But…who?” (Cut to the ants’ bush. San San stood outside.) *[San San] “Thanks, Ulysses. But that doll…kind of gives me the creeps.” *[Ulysses] “Oh, don’t be silly. I’m sure one of your friends can now belong to another ant friend of yours.” *[San San] “I would give it to Fufu, but…I don’t think she is into dolls. Sorry.” *[Ulysses] “…Well then…have a good day…” (He levitates the doll and walks away with it. Cut to Kai-Lan at her doorstep.) *[Kai-Lan] “…I would love to have that doll.” (Ulysses grins widely.) “…But I’m happier with what I have.” (The smile immediately turns into a big frown.) “Sorry, Ulysses. I already have enough toys to play with. I don’t want to have too many toys.” *[Ulysses] “I understand…” (The unicorn leaves dragging the doll. Cut to a pond, which Mr Hoppy crawls next to.) *[Mr Hoppy] “…I’m afraid I can’t take that doll. I was forbidden to never own dolls.” *[Ulysses] “…Ay ay ay…” (He takes the doll and leaves. He hangs his head defeatedly when Lulu floats by on her balloon.) *[Lulu] “Ulysses. Ni hao.” *[Ulysses] “Hello, Lulu.” *[Lulu] “Hey, is that a doll?” *[Ulysses] “Yes it is. No one wants to take it. I don’t want to take it.” *[Lulu] “Hmmm. I can have it.” *[Ulysses] (brightens up) “What? You will?” (his mood drops) “But…what’s your excuse? Maybe this doll might give you chills down your spine. Or…you’re probably not interested in dollies. I assume you have enough toys in your own home. I feel like you might not be allowed to own dolls.” *[Lulu] (confused) “…Wait, what? I have lots of toys and dollies at my home. I’ll take that one.” *[Ulysses] “Hold your horses. Do you really want to take this doll?” *[Lulu] “I am not kidding. I can have it, right?” (The unicorn nods and levitates the doll to the pink rhino. She smiles and cheers gleefully.) *[Lulu] “Thank you, Ulysses.” (She gives the thing a hug, and a non-human squeal is heard from the doll.) *[Lulu] “I’m loving this doll already.” *[Ulysses] “Y-yes…I’m sure you do.” (Scene cuts to the meadow. Thorn is looking into a tree hole when he heard the squealing doll. He looks around to find the source, until Lulu floats by holding the doll by the hand. She squeezes the thing and it screams.) *[Lulu] “Ni hao, Thorn. You like my new doll?” (He stares.) “Me and her are becoming friends already.” (He watches as she began to play the doll; first by tossing it back and forth with her hands. The doll squeals every time it hits those two pink stubs. Then, Lulu began to play catch using the doll as a ball. She tosses it into the air and catches it. She does this a few times, and it starts to irritate the purple-eyed cockatrice. He puts his hands to his non-existing ears and groans.) *[Thorn] “That screaming is gonna drive us all crazy.” *[Ulysses] “Nonsense, Thorn. That screeching is ears to my music. I mean…''music'' to my ears.” (Scene cuts to later that night, then cuts to the interior of the robots’ tower. The robots are getting ready for bed. Ulysses enters his room and turns off the lights. Then, he climbs into his bed and begins to fall asleep. Fade to black. Then snap back to Ulysses waking up. He looks around and gets off his bed. He opens his bedroom door. He could hear a non-human scream echo throughout the hall. He decides to go and investigate, using his glowing horn as a flashlight. Ulysses walked cautiously through the dark and empty halls. The further he went, the darker it became. Eventually, it became so dark only his eyes and horn are seen. He began to call out…) *[Ulysses] “…Hello?” (…only to get no response. It was so dark he couldn’t see his own body. Just then, it became less dark and Ulysses can finally see what’s ahead of him. The unicorn then heard something from a room. The door was open for a little bit. He wanted to see what is going on. It sounds like someone is trying to cry for help, but is probably in too much pain. The unicorn tries to peek his head through the opening. In the darkness, he could see a pair of red eyes and a pair of smaller eyes the same color.) *[Ulysses] “Spike? Is…is that you?” (The figure with the red eyes then began to scream.) *[Ulysses] “Spike! Don’t worry! I’ll save you!” (The closer he approached the figure, the louder he screamed. Just then, all the lights went on and Ulysses is now looking at an empty bed. He looks around in confusion.) *[Ulysses] “Tell I’m not…well, imagining things?” (Suddenly, he heard someone calling to him. The room grows slowly dark.) *[Voice] “Ulysses…” (The voice sounded familiar.) *[Ulysses] “I’m right here! What do you want?!” *[Voice] “Ulysses…” *[Ulysses] “Oh, for crying out loud! If you want to get me, I’m right here! Just get me already!” (Suddenly, he began to see multiple evil red eyes staring at him. He looks to his left, right, left, and right.) *[Ulysses] “I…I…I don’t think I’m really here right now…” (The eyes revealed their selves as the hundred clones of the doll that was given to Lulu. The unicorn panics and dashes forward to the door. Locked.) *[Ulysses] “No…no! NO! Someone help! Ahhhhhhh! I can’t open this stupid door! HEEEEELP!!!” (The dolls get even closer.) “Get the door OPEN! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE — NO!!!!” (Fade to white. Then snap to Ulysses jerking awake, on his bed and gasping with fear. He looks around. No red eyes. No doll. He sighed with relief.) *[Ulysses] “Oh…that was just a horrible nightmare.” (He goes back to sleep, when he heard the same non-human scream. He shivers and covers his face with a pillow, shivering with fear. Next day, Ulysses walks down the stairs a bit tired and his mane looking disheveled.) *[Ulysses] “…What a horrible night.” (Before he opens the front door, Spike comes in irked.) *[Spike] “That’s it, Ulysses. I’m hanging out in here now.” *[Ulysses] “What is it now, Spike?” *[Spike] “I can’t take that, that…doll anymore.” (walking away) “Now see you later.” (The unicorn himself goes outside.) *[Ulysses] “But it’s just an old and innocent-looking doll. What could be the problem?” (Just then, Lulu comes by with the doll.) *[Lulu] “Ni hao, Lulu!” *[Ulysses] “Hello, Lu — WHOA HOA HOA!!!” (He got a good look at the doll.) *[Ulysses] “I, uh, see you still have that doll with you.” *[Lulu] “Are you kidding? I love it. Look what I can do with it.” (She squeezes the doll to create a tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. The unicorn tries his best to listen, but the sleep deprivation did nothing but disort his hearing.) *[Lulu] “Ta-da!” *[Ulysses] “Uhh…” *[Lulu] “Look at this!” (to the doll) “Hi, Dolly. Maybe you can help me out here. Lots of people have been asking, who’s the prettiest little doll in Chinatown?” (She makes the doll squeal.) “And who’s the fairest of them all?” (Squeal.) “And who do you think deserves a huge hug?” (Squeal.) “That’s right!” (She gives the thing a huge hug, a prolonged scream from the doll was enough to scare the unicorn.) *[Lulu] “Now watch this, Ulysses!” (Flying into the leaves of a nearby tree, she only lets the doll’s head stick out. A ladybug flies by and drops her tiny fruits. The pink rhino lets “Dolly” talk.) *[Dolly] “May I help you with that?” *[Ladybug] “Thank you. This basket was getting heavy.” *[Dolly] “Okay then. Just let me lend a hand with those and you’re all set.” (Lulu comes out.) *[Lulu] “Could the greatest doll do that, Ulysses?” *[Ulysses] “I, uhhh…” *[Lulu] “And watch this, Ulysses!” (She floats across the screen holding onto the doll, whose whole body is inflated. Then, “many” Lulus fly/dash/roll across the screen while making the doll scream. The unicorn screams and runs back inside the tower. He covers his ears.) *[Ulysses] “I can still hear!” (Then, he grabs two couch cushions and puts them against his ears.) *[Ulysses] “AHHHH! IT’S STILL COMING THROUGH! THE INFERNAL SCREAM!” (banging his head on the wall) “THAT DOLL HAS GOT TO GO!” (stops) “…Now I have a headache.” (Cut to Lulu’s house at night, then dissolve to the interior. She is wearing her night clothes.) *[Lulu] “This doll has changed my life. I’m never giving it away.” (She exits the bathroom.) ~ (Song) ~ [Lulu] Before I owned this cute doll I used to own this beach ball It was deflated, that’s all And now it’s in my way But now this doll is all mine Yes, it’s perfectly fine And now our friendship will shine Now that’s not in my way (She grabs her doll.) [Lulu] Your hair is flowing Short dress Legs are showing You and I We’re just growing Come on now, let’s play together! Hey! I just got you! Don’t you like it? It’s you and I now So we benefit It nice to look at your flowing red hair I’ll comb it always In sweet and fresh air (She goes to her room to comb the doll’s hair.) [Lulu] I’ll take my time for dress up Let me look at it close-up You’ll even look like a pup Don’t get it in my way (Cut to her at her closet.) [Lulu] I’ll dress you every which way I’ll have nothing to say Oh my gosh, you look so lovely Still, it’s in my way You’re mine forever Nothing will part us We will always get together Now let’s go and bounce on my bed! (Cut to her jumping on her bed.) [Lulu] Hey! I just got you! Don’t you like it? It’s you and I now So we benefit It nice to look at your flowing red hair I’ll comb it always In sweet and fresh air (She stops and sits.) [Lulu] Before you came into my life I always felt sad I always felt sad I always feel so sad But now that you are here You changed my whole And you should know that… You’re mine now, Dolly… ~ (Song ends) ~ (She leans onto a pillow and falls asleep. Just then, a silhouette of a unicorn crawls through the window. All that is visible is the eyes. The unicorn slowly and quietly goes to the bed. Next to the sleeping Lulu is the doll. Horn glowing and levitating the doll, the unicorn figure takes the thing with it and climbs out through the window. He teleports to the ground and runs to the tower. A while later morning rolls by. Cut to Ulysses near a tree and on a pile of leaves.) *[Ulysses] “Ah…silence. Silence is golden.” (Just then, he saw Lulu approaching him.) *[Lulu] “Ulysses!” *[Ulysses] “What is it, Lulu?” *[Lulu] “Oh, Ulysess, I’m sorry! Sorry. Sorry. I’m sorry!” *[Ulysses] “Lulu, it’s just a crummy old toy.” *[Lulu] (crying) “Noooo, it’s not just a toy! I lost the doll! My precious doll you gave to me! I can’t find it anywhere! No no no! I lost it! I let you down! Sorry, sorry, sorry!” *[Ulysses] “Lulu. It’s not the end of the world.” *[Lulu] “Yes it is…” *[Ulysses] “No, don’t cry.” (pulls out a brunette doll in a green dress) “Here. This one is better than that one toy I just gave you…right?” (Lulu takes the doll and takes one look at it.) *[Lulu] (throws the new doll) “It’s not the same!” (starts to float away) “You were right. That doll was old and crummy after all.” (bumps into a tree, then continues to fly off) *[Ulysses] “That poor rhino…” (He looks up where Lulu buries her head into a cloud. Just then, someone tapped him on the arm.) *[Kai-Lan] “Hi Ulysses!” *[Ulysses] “I didn’t do it!” (noticed Kai-Lan) “Oh…heh, hello Kai-Lan.” *[Kai-Lan] “Ni hao. Ulysses, have you seen Lulu?” *[Ulysses] “W…why?” *[Kai-Lan] “I just want to —“ (non-human shriek) “— with her.” *[Ulysses] (surprised) “What? You’re going to…what?” *[Lulu] (sad) “Ni hao, Kai-Lan. I heard you want to —“ (non-human shriek) “— with me.” *[Kai-Lan] “Hey, Lulu. You seem —“ (non-human shriek) “—upset. What’s wrong?” *[Ulysses] “Huh?!” (Just then, the two converse only by screeching. The unicorn recoils then dashes and bumps into Rintoo. He was saying something but the doll screech sound blocked every word.) *[Ulysses] “I can’t understand you!” (Run away. Rintoo looks back at him with confusion. The unicorn continues to hear the shrieking in his head. Just then, hallucination starts to kick in and he imagines three copies of Lulu holding the old doll.) *[All Three Lulus] “Could the world’s greatest doll do this?” (He runs. Three more copies approach him.) *[All Six Lulus] “And this! And this! And this!” (The clones kept chanting and chased Ulysses, who starts to run from them. He finds himself surrounded by hundreds of the same pink rhino and her doll. They come closer and closer to him, until he is no longer in sight. Fade to white and fade to Ulysses as the nightmare ends there.) *[Ulysses] “Stop it!” (Rintoo and Hoho turn to him worriedly.) “STOP IT!” (starts going wonky) “Did…didn’t you hear it?” (Kai-Lan and Tolee turns their heads to him.) *[Ulysses] “Yes I did it! I did it! I took the doll! It’s here! Under the soil!” (grabbing his mane) “I can’t stop it! It’s the screeching of the hideous doll!” (screams and runs to a patch of dirt) “I’m sorry, but I can’t take the infernal shrieking no more!” (He punches a hand through the patch of dirt and pulls out the doll. He teleports into a kitchen in Kai-Lan’s home and dips the doll into a vat of grease which shrinks it. Then, the unicorn eats it; slowly crawls out of the house and lets out a burp.) *[Ulysses] (happily) “I have cured my insanity!” *[Lulu] “Ulysses…why did you eat my doll?” *[Ulysses] “Because…you didn’t need it.” *[Lulu] “Oh yeah…I thought I was in love with that doll. But I didn’t like it honestly. I didn’t like how it screeches when you squeeze it. Thanks for getting rid of it.” *[Ulysses] “No worries.” *[Kai-Lan] “Well, now that all that is done, why don’t we have a tea party?” (Cut to Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu, Thorn, Spike, and Ulysses in Kai-Lan’s backyard for a tea party.) *[Kai-Lan] “I knew a tea party is all you need to ease your troubles.” *[Ulysses] “True. Very, very true.” *[Lulu] (holds up the same new doll from before) “And I love that new doll you gave me a while ago. It’s way better than that crummy old one. Ugh. I hate the terrible shrieking it makes.” *[Spike] “I didn’t like it either.” *[Thorn] “Ulysses went insane over that creepy thing!” *[Ulysses] “…Well, it’s true. The screeching terrified me for some reason.” *[Hoho] “Hey Lulu. Give that new toy a squeeze.” (She does so. It lets out a laugh.) *[Lulu] “Well, what do you know? This thing is way better than the old doll.” *[Ulysses] “Of course it is.” (Just then, he hiccups and the shrieking sounds come out.) *[Ulysses] (weakly) “Oh no.” *[Tolee] “Looks like we’re taking a trip to the hospital.” (Cut to the eight and Yeye making their way to a nearby hospital.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts